Fading Hope
by Bloodstar15
Summary: Two twins, ( who have been with each other for about forever now) there lives began to change as the youngest of the twins gets a horrible disease and is slowly dying but does not know until one day when she gets very weak. Can the other twin mange without her? Or will her insanity take over and try to bring the other back to life or health? ( Just thought I would try it :) )
1. Chapter 1

**Leah: Hey people who read this, I was thinking of a random story, Not part of "The Journey" but something out of time and space for that pretty much. I was slowly watching 2 flowers I have in a small vase for a while as one of them that we had picked more recently was in worst condition than the other, it was more wilted. Then a random story idea popped in my mind.**

**Yami: Quick summery to her story, 2 twins, who have been with each other for about forever now, there lives began to change as the youngest of the twins gets a horrible disease and is slowly dying but does not know until one day when she gets very weak. Can the other twin mange without her? Or will her insanity take over and try to bring the other back to life or health?**

**Leah: Thanks Yami! Err... Ria**

**Yami: No prob. Now time for the story. And again, just call me Yami.**

**Leah: Whatever.**

* * *

A small little girl sat on her bed looking through the window. She had not done this for awhile. Last time she sat here peacefully was when she was five and her sister had gotten sick. She was the youngest and had always tried to look after her sister even though her sister had been a little bit taller than her she still thought she was the stronger one.

She sat there unsure what to do exactly. Her sister was asleep in the other room, or at least that is what she though.

"You're not asleep?"

The girl turned around. "And you're not either?"

"Couldn't, thinking about tomorrow. What's wrong with you?"

The girl in the door way sat on her sisters bed. "Well I have been thinking about him, and yes again."

"You have to get over him! He's no good."

"Yami, you have no idea what love is!"

The girl, now known as Yami looked at her sister shocked. "W-what do you mean by that?" She couldn't believe her little angel sister would say that to her.

"All you know about is fighting, you've never loved a boy in your life. All you love is getting in fights and watching people suffer.

The room was silent.

Yami looked at the younger twin. "Leah," she began, "you really think I have never loved someone in my life?"

Leah nodded. "You only like to watch pain in people."

"Then you must be wrong. I _had _ loved someone."

"_Had_?" Leah looked at her confused. Who did she like?

Yami nodded. "But that... was in my past life." Yami had been a Queen in her past life, she was resurrected and had a body of her own instead of sharing one with her "sister". Truth be told they were the same soul. Yami, the darker half. And Leah, the lighter half. Yami had broken her soul into two pieces when she was Queen of Egypt. To hide a secret, but she knew she didn't have to hide anything now.

Before it was to save the world but now she was done with saving it. It did not need saved anymore.

"Leah, there was one man who I loved. He was a magician in the palace. His name was Benth. Benth and I were the same age and always got in trouble together. Actually now that I think of it, he looked like Ben."

"So he was reincarnated too?"

"Maybe..." Yami's mind was wondering in memories. She felt a small tear run down her face wiped it away and smiled.

"Yami?"

"Yes, Leah?"

"I can't forget him you know, and I never will."

"I know you won't. Maybe he hasn't forgotten you and thinking about the decision he made by not choosing you." Yami rubbed Leah's head.

"Well goodnight." Yami suddenly said and got up and walked down the hall out of Leah's room. '_I miss you Benth... I hope to see _you_ again._'

Leah sat in her bed confused. '_Oh well. Yami has something else to do._'

Yami walked to her bedroom feeling half empty hearted. She missed Benth. She shook her head. She couldn't think about him now. She laid down in her bed and closed her eyes feeling miserable.

* * *

_Yami stood in an unknown land. Wait, this isn't unknown. This was Egypt. She was sitting in a gardens. She felt her head. Her crown there. She smiled. She was still ruler._

_She around. She was standing by a fountain. Her favorite spot. All of the sudden she heard a noise behind her. "Hey Ria! Or wait I mean, My queen." Yami turned around and saw a boy in a magician's outfit and he had short spiked blond hair and wore a visor on his head, still his hair spiked up. The visor leaned over his head on his right side and he has beautiful blue eyes. His skin was tan like hers. He was bowing to her._

_She smiled._

_Benth. He was here. She frowned. He was supposed to of moved on. She didn't want to so why was he here. 'Oh yeah this is a dream' She smiled. "You don't have to bow to me, or call me Queen. Just call me Ria." He smiled and stood up._

_He hugged her and Yami hugged him back. Before she could speak he spoke first. "I sorry I couldn't follow you guys."_

_"What do you mean 'Couldn't follow you guys'?"_

_"You know to the afterlife."_

_She froze. He didn't move on either. She back out of their hug. "W-what d-do you mean?!" Yami was freaking out._

_He frowned and hugged her saying quietly. "I'm sorry..." his voice faded away as same as the dream world too._

_"Wait don't go!" Yami hugged him harder not letting go, she couldn't let go. "It's ok. I can stay behind on Earth. I'll be safe."_

_"It's not that!" Yami managed to yell before he disappeared._

_"What do you mean-" He was gone. In a questioning tone and she knew he wasn't gone._

* * *

Yami woke up with a jolt. Was Benth still here? Was he as a spirit on the Earth? She had to find out. _Now_.

Leah woke up as tired as ever. Got dressed as usual. Did everything she needed. Yami was the same way but with thing on her mind.

"Yami! It's time for school!" Leah screamed up the steps as Yami slowly came down. They grabbed some toast from their dad, along with Yugi following taking some too. Their uncles were there too. Marik, which was the three siblings oldest uncle, always got into trouble, Duke, Which was the funniest uncle, and then Ryou, which was the kindest uncle always getting Marik out of jail.

Yami, Leah, and Yugi all said by and ran out the door.

Yami walked uneasy thinking about her dream, also this was her first day at this school. She was 16, what was there to fear? Nothing in her mind. But that feeling about Benth, he was still on this Earth along with her. This made her feel uneasy and dizzy. She felt some one tap her right arm. Yami looked up.

Yugi walked there. "Ria are you ok?" He had a concerned look on his face. "I'm fine." She did not sound like it. Leah, who could sense that Ria was not okay, helped her out. "It's ok Yugi, she is just nerves about her first day, it's always nerve racking." Leah casted a glance at Yami with a look that said, '_Tell me about it later_.' Yami sighed knowing she couldn't get out of this one nodded. "I'm just nerves." "Ok.."

* * *

When they got to the school Yami walked in and got her id and was in everyone of Leah's classes, along with Yugi.

But when they got to homeroom, everything changed. Yami walked in and everyone turned heads towards her. She blushed as all the boys started making comments about her.

"Hey is that the new girl?"

"She's so hot!"

"I love her!"

"You guys she's mine!"

"No she's mine!"

Two boy in the back started fighting over her. She smiled a bit. Their teacher, Mr. Ives, got up from his desk and walked over to the three siblings. "Ah, you must be the new student." Yami nodded while looking around the room. She noticed a boy with spiky blond hair staring out a window.

"Ria Darkling?"

"Yes."

Instantly the spiky haired boy turned around. He started at the front of the class room. Leah blushed when she was him. '_So that is Rust._'

I heard a disgusted snort say, "Don't tell me you're falling for her too!" A girl that had looked a little pretty but too much makeup on sat two seats across from him. "Don't be ridiculous." He turned away but kept one eye on Leah. '_So he likes her? But why did he pick that brat instead of her?_' Ria saw Rust look like he wanted Leah but would not admit it.

He should come straight out.

Then Mr. Ives said. "Go ahead and sit back there-" he pointed to a seat in the back"-you will probably want to sit next to your sister."

"Sister?"

"Leah is that hottie's sister?"

"They look like twins!"

Mr. Ives hushed them all. Leah sat down next to Rust, '_That must be her seat._' Ria sat in front of Rust. She felt a little uncomfortable there with him behind her but she dealt with it. Before she sat down she noticed something gold shine from his pendent around his neck. "Can I see that?" Rust jumped.

He looked at her strangely for a second. "Your pendent. Can I you know, see it?"

He nodded, "Uh, s-sure." He took it off from around his neck and handed it to her cautiously. Ria noticed this and smiled as she took it. "No need to worry. I won't take it or do anything with it." Ria looked at it. It was good and in the shape of a key. "The Millennium Key?" She asked him quietly. He nodded. "How did you know?"

"Because, I traveled the world, seen Egypt. Also been to my- T-the greatest queens tomb." She stopped herself from saying that she has been to _her_ own tomb. Rust caught that but didn't say anything. Ria looked at it for a few more seconds and handed it back. "Thanks for letting me see it." She turned around.

* * *

Rust sat there quietly staring out the window talking to his other soul. "_So you were a magician for the greatest queen?"_

_"__**Yes I was. She was my greatest friend and we well... I fell in love with her. I didn't know if she felt the same way about me though.**__"_

_"hmm..."_

All of the sudden all the boys in the class started talking among themselves at how beautiful a girl was. He did not care. Then he heard the name 'Ria Darkling'. This caught his other souls attention so he looked up quiet quickly. "_What is it Benth?"_ Rust asked his other soul. "_**T-that name. I-It can't be!**_"

All of the sudden Ben heard his "_girlfriend_" say, "Don't tell me you're falling for her too!" He grumbled to himself. Then he said, "Don't be ridiculous." He looked back out the window. He wasn't falling for this Ria Darkling person. He loved Leah Darkling. He kept on of his eyes on Leah. He loved her.

Leah sat to his left while Ria took a seat in front of him. He was lost in his thoughts when Ria broke him out of trance. "Your pendant, you know, may I see it?" Rust nodded while he took the Millennium key off from around his neck and handed to her slowly and carefully, he did not trust her. Rust looked over to his left and saw Benth's spirit from the key standing next to him while huge surprised eyes. "The Millennium Key?" Rust turned to Ria and nodded. "How did you know?" She smiled and replied, "Because, I traveled the world, seen Egypt. Also been to my- T-the greatest queens tomb." Ben caught that.

_Her_ tomb? What did she mean by that? Benth noticed too. "_**So it is true.**_" he said but only Rust could here.

Ria handed it back. "Thanks for letting me see it." Then she turned around. Benth walked up to her. Knowing that he could not really touch her he tried anyways. His hand laid upon her shoulder. She shuddered as the hand came contact with her shoulder. She turned around.

"What?" she asked me.

"What do you need?" he asked her.

"You put your hand on my shoulder, didn't you?"

He shook his head, "Sorry but no I didn't."

Benth stepped back, he wanted to hug her so much but he know he could not. He did not want to cause any more trouble for Rust. "_**Tell her to meet you after lunch for the 'free time' you guys get. Meet her at your favorite spot.**_" Rust nodded. He would tell her.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**Leah: So how did you like it?**

**Marik: Why am I the uncle who goes to jail?!**

**Leah: Because in other Fanfictions you do and so I decided to do that.**

**Rust: I thought Shadi had the Millennium Key, not me?**

**Yami: How come all the boy love me when me and you are about the same?**

**Atem &Yugi: How come we aren't in this chapter a whole lot?!**

**Leah: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! THIS IS MY IMAGINATION! **

**Yami: Please rate and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Leah: Here's the next chapter!**

**Yami: Spoiler alert! There will be more Yugi in this one.**

**Yugi: Yay!**

**Leah: NO MORE SPOILERS! I only own the Plot and a few characters!**

At lunch Leah, Yugi, and Ria/Yami all sat at a table by themselves. "So why do you guys sit alone?" Yami was very confused at this, '_Shouldn't they be sitting with at least some other kids?_'

"Don't worry, Serenity and Joka will be here in a few," Yugi told Yami.

"Yeah they will..." Leah's voice faded as Ben sat down at our table. "Rust...?" She asked him quietly. He smiled. "Hey Leah, Yugi, and the new girl, Ria?" He sat directly across from Leah. Her face flushed up and she hid it in her hood and she asked. "W-why are you over here? Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend? Meinu," Leah looked at him a little confused.

He smiled. Then laughed. "She doesn't matter. What matters is you guys. Leah can you and your group come to the huge oak tree that's out back after lunch?" Leah blushed even more. "S-s-sure," She tried not to blush but she couldn't help it. He smiled again. "Thanks!"

Then two blue haired twins came out of nowhere. "I told you we'd have the best thing ever today!" The boy with blue hair that was messy and went everywhere yelled. "Joka, this stuff is crap!"

The boy, now known as Joka, Sat down next to Rust and didn't realize that the most popular boy in the school was right there, he pushed Ben aside and made room for the other twin. "Come on Serenity! Sit down already!"

Serenity had long blue hair and yellow eyes just like her brother. They had freckles only on their arms and a little bit on their faces, they had pale skin but not as pale as Yugi. They sat down by Rust.

Rust began to speak, "Uh... Hi"

Joka looked over and said, "Who are you and what are you doing at our... table..." While he was saying that he realized who he had been talking to. "You're the most popular boy in the school! What are you doing back here?!"

Rust laughed. "Because I needed to talk to Leah," He said simply. Joka looked at him, then Leah, then Rust, Leah, Rust, Leah. He continued doing that. Finally he said, "Is there something going on between you two?" Joka gasped, "Did you finally ask Leah out! Leah you must be so happy! You finally got him!"

Leah's face flushed up to a rosy pink and she slapped Joka, "N-n-no not like that Joka! He just came to ask us something!" Joka felt his face where Leah slapped. "Gees, you didn't need to slap me that hard." Rust flushed up a little bit at what Joka said, '_Does she really like me like how I like her?_'

'_**You should dump the other girl, Meinu. Meinu is just one of those popular girls who gets everything they want. Plus you actually like this one.**_' Benth, the spirit in his mind had said. '_And how would you know about true love? Or love at all?_'

'_**Remember... R-Ria...I loved her so, my majesty. But I believe this may be her but, that dream... She was in the afterlife, and I'm still on Earth, how could she be here and there? And that girl you **_**actually**_** like is her twin sister? How is this possible?**_'

The bell rang. It was time for everyone to hang outside or inside the school. Kind of like a recess. Leah, Yugi, and Ria all walked to the big oak. When they got there Rust was waiting. He was sitting in the shade of the tree looking up at the sky between the branches. It was beautiful to him, he loved the outside. Then he looked to his right and smiled, There was Leah. A moment later Ria then Yugi. Rust stood up and smiled. "Ria I think someone wants to meet you." Ria looked at Rust confused. "Someone, wants to meet me? But no one wants to meet me?" Rust shrugged his shoulders, then the Millennium Key began to glow, then everyone closed their eyes because it was so bright.

Ria gasped. Benth, standing right where Rust was, smiling. He bowed. "My queen." He said this while he was bowing. Ria hugged him. "Benth..." She whispered quietly as they embraced each other.

"How did you get a body of your own? I thought you were in the afterlife?"

Ria shook her head. "I tried to tell you last night but you left before I could, I'm still here. And I got this body from a friend of ours. She can make bodies for the wonder spirits, but at a cost. Someone has to be sacrificed for it to work."

Yugi spoke up from behind them, "Someone very close to us gave themselves up. He was a good friend."

Leah looked at Benth and said, "Too bad he betrayed us. A banded us in that tomb that we found. Blew up the entrance and exit, no way out until father found us."

Benth frowned. "Anyone?"

"Anyone as long as you've known them for a while. Good or bad, does not matter."

Rust and Benth thought of someone... Someone who does not matter to their lives anymore. Someone who won't be missed... _Meinu_.

Leah had sighed. They were talking for a while. She sat down by the oak tree looking up where Rust was looking. It was beautiful. So pretty it just about absorbed her in it. She felt like she was somewhere else. Not back on Earth, but another planet, universe, world. She gasped at how beautiful. Then see felt someone next to her. She thought it was Yugi.

"Yugi, look how beautiful it is..." I whispered. He laughed. "I'm surely not Yugi, Leah."

She looked over, " Rust? But I thought." She looked to where Ria and Benth were standing. They were just mere outlines and she was surrounded by whiteness. She looked at Rust straight in the eyes and her heart skipped a beat. They were lost in each other. But he looked like a spirit. She wanted to hug him but she thought she would go right through him. But truth be told he hugged her first. His arms wrapped around her. She smiled. Then she frowned and wiggled out of his grip and stood up. He had a girlfriend. And it surely wasn't her. Leah jumped up onto the lowest branch of the tree and sat there.

"I'm sorry but you already have a girlfriend." Leah stood on the branch and continued to climb. Rust seemed to be floating next to her as she climbed. He frowned.

"You know how you said we could sacrifice anyone and Benth would get a body?"

"Yeah what about it?"

Leah got to the highest branch she could and sat there.

"I could sacrifice her."

Leah almost jumped at surprise. "Your own girlfriend!?... Don't you love her?" Leah's voice faded as she said the last part.

He shook his head. "I don't love her anymore." He sat down next to Leah. Leah gasped. "How could you not love your own girlfriend?"

He hugged Leah. "Because I like someone else. Someone better."

Leah went with Rust, Ria, Atem, Yugi, and their uncles, and their aunt. Meinu came along too but Rust just said that it was a coincidence that they were there too. They were going to Egypt to get Benth a body. Rust just suggested that Meinu comes on a trip with him to Egypt. She didn't want to at first but he bribed her into it. They went on the same planes and every once in a while they made sure everything was ready. Marik sat with Duke, the two fought on the whole way there and talked most of the time.

Atem sat with Ishizu, their aunt, Yugi sat with Ria talking most of the time and Leah sat by Ryou. She sat next to the window watching the whole time. Everything fly past her. She had been to this place tons of times and knew where to go. She smiled a bit. The crazy Meinu would be done and gone for now.

"You seem lost in la-la-land. Something on your mind?" Ryou apparently noticed her being distant then the world right now. She sighed. "I'm just thinking, is this the right thing to do? You know?"

He looked outside, "I don't know what's right, or wrong with what's going to happen, but didn't you say she bullied you?"

Shivers went down her spine as she remembered the worst.

_Leah was just got in middle school, she was in fifth grade and had been looking up to middle school, what she didn't know was how hard it was going to be. She felt like a ghost to everyone, being pushed around. Being ignored, and no one being friends with her._

_She always sat quietly way in the back of the room where no one noticed her or bothered her._

_When she came in about a quarter into the year, Rust, the most popular kid in the school noticed her at first but he didn't seem to like her. But she fell in love while him as soon as she saw him. She wanted to saw that she loved him but she never had the courage to._

_She didn't try to get near him but she somehow always got pushed near him. At lunch, she was pushed down right next to the spot where he was sitting and all the girls laughed at her and then began to hate you. She would collect her lunch quickly, say sorry to Rust and then run as quick away as possible. She began hating herself when the girls said she was bothering Rust, then she wanted to kill herself._

_Meinu walked right up to Leah and shouted in her face in front of all the cool kids in the class at the time, "LEAH! You do realize there's a little thing called 'Personal Space'?! Well, if you do then stay the hell away from my man! You've been invading his personal space ever since you got her and all of us are getting angry about it! So back off bitch!"_

_Leah ran off to the gym, she figured no one would be in there at this time of the day, what she didn't know is that she pushed Rust aside while she was running down the hall. And he had a lot of curiosity. Rust secretly followed her to the gym and hid while she fell to her knees as soon as she shut the door._

_Rust watched helplessly as she began to cry, he knew he wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't blow his cover._

_"I hate myself... Now he'll think I'm a stalker! I-I'm not... Those girls just keep pushing me into him!" Rust heard her cry as she slowly and quietly said the words. "I-I just can't do anything about it. They've gone off and told him I'm a stalker and now he'll believe them and he'll hate me too!" Who was his "him" and who were "they"?_

_He froze as he realized who "they" and "him" were. They were the group of popular girls, and him was Rust._

_Leah continued getting bullied and hurt by the group and stayed farther away from Rust then someone would to just ignore someone. Rust was getting worried for her but never said a word._

**Rust: Hey how come my named changed?**

**Leah: Because the kid who I like might read this! Or someone in my class might... -blushes-**

**Ria and Yugi: awwww... LEAH HAS A CRUS! LEAH HAS A CRUST!**

**Leah: -_- Real mature guys, real mature.**


	3. UPDATE NOTE 52213

**Leah: Hey people! Ok, quick update. I am so very sorry for your guys long wait for the next chapter for "Fading Hope" and "The Journey". But, I'm getting pretty bad grades right now in school so I'm bringing those up slowly. And May 31st is my last day of school! XD WOOT! But back to business, My mom said I can't have my laptop on the week days so then I could only have it on the weekends. But, that changed when I got a challenge from my favorite teach about me and my brother over the summer to write a book together or against each other and he wants to do both. So we told our mom and now she allows me to work on the book during the day but I mostly play games (TEE HEE). But I'm going to try and update each story every Tuesday or Wednesday. So congratulations people! I'm working on it basically now!**

**Yami: Also her eldest brother is going to graduate from high school this Sunday (The 26th)! So congratulation Michael! Because you'll probably never **_**ever**_** read these stories!**

**Leah: Don' . ... *eye twitches***

**Yami: Awww, you truly do love me :)**

**Leah: WELL CONTINUING. I'm going to try and update today if possible for both of these. So Bye I guess! LIVE LONG AND PROSBER!**

**Yami: *points to Leah* she's a **_**Star Trek**_** fan...**

**Leah: UNTIL NEXT TIME MY GOOD PEOPLE!**


End file.
